


Dear Diary

by Talkin_to_a_Lady



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Arthur, POV First Person, Pining Arthur, Pre-Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkin_to_a_Lady/pseuds/Talkin_to_a_Lady
Summary: This is my attempt at writing Arthur's POV in his journal.It's in his handwriting, set up as pages from his journal, set before Blackwater, and there are also sketches, hence why it's a PDF. I hope no one feels excluded reading it and I hope the link works.I wrote this a few months ago.I hope you enjoy.I should note that the sketches are stock images I found, not ones I drew myself.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Dear Diary

<https://1drv.ms/b/s!AsYcd-yMramzjjDapbQUeWQH6Vju>


End file.
